kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Horobi
Restraints |type =Villain |season = Kamen Rider Zero-One |casts = Shuya Sunagawa |firstepisode = I am the President and a Kamen Rider |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |image2 = |type2 = Leader|villain2 = yes}} is a rogue HumaGear and the leader of the terrorist group MetsubouJinrai.net, which hacks targeted HumaGears and transforms them into Magia with the goal of causing humanity's extinction. Jin carries out his orders. He transforms into using the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. History Horobi is believed to be responsible for the Daybreak Town incident, having caused the town's Humagears to go berserk. As a Kamen Rider, he sent a terrorist video to one of the town's main power plants, revealing the existence of MetsubouJinrai.NET and declaring his war on humanity. In the following years, Horobi set up a base inside the ruins of the town. Twelve years later, after Korenosuke Hiden's passing, Horobi restarts his crusade against humanity. Horobi seeks HumaGears with a near singularity status and forcibly transforms them into Magias with the help of his partner Jin and the ZetsumeRise Keys . Horobi resumed MetsubouJinrai.net's activities by sending Jin to hack into Gut Buster Taro, leading to havoc across the amusement park the HumaGear worked at, forcing Aruto Hiden to transformn into Kamen Rider Zero-One to fight the Magia. When a new Singularity was awakening in Okureru he gave Jin a ZetsumeRise Key to hack into the HumaGear and collect data. After MetsubouJinrai.net's presence has been made public Horobi showed no concern about Zero-One or A.I.M.S. when questioned by Jin, instead just deciding to focus on the Ark. When Isamu Fuwa ventured into Daybreak Town and found proof regaring MetsubouJinrai.net's involvement in the accident of twelve years ago, Horobi, transformed into Kamen Rider Horobi, arrived and destroyed the Trilobite Magia who managed to somehow fight back their hacking, burning the evidence and keeping the Ark's existence hidden. Back at Daybreak Town, after witnessing Horobi's Kamen Rider form, Jin tells him that he wants a Progrise Key, but is told that what they want is human extinction before Horobi sends him to hack into another HumaGear. After the Vicarya Magia is destroyed he tells Jin to not pursue the Progrise Keys, leading Jin to believe he is just an assistant, however, Horobi reveals that he is Jin's father. After the revelation Horobi is questioned by Jin about their parent-child dynamic. Horobi explains that he is Jin's father and that children should listen to what their parents say as he grants Jin permission to go after the Progrise Keys. When Jin returns with the Flying Falcon Progrise Key and questions Horobi about parents needing to protect their children, Horobi is quick to dismiss it and say that Jin is already strong and doesn't need protection, pointing out that their family dynamic isn't a regular one before sending Jin to gather more of Zero-One's Progrise Keys. When Jin becomes conflicted and shows remorse towards hacking a HumaGear, Horobi appears before him and Zero-One. Unintentionally leading Jin to believe he came to protect him, Horobi dismisses it and reveals that Jin is actualy a HumaGear he created, that being the reason he calls him son. Ordering Jin to do what he says, Horobi uses a MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser to hack Jin and override his personality with MetsubouJinrai.net's protocol, forcing him to use the Flying Falcon Progrise Key to transform into Kamen Rider Jin. As the fight starts, Horobi leaves the scene and returns to Daybreak Town, later praising Jin for his good work upon his return. Horobi stops taking Zero-One lightly after the incident with Jin and introduces an Assassin-Type HumaGear, a new Magia capable of becoming stronger as he learns. Horobi gives him the Dodo Zetsumerise Key and orders him to target Zero-One. After the Dodo Magia's destruction at the hands of Kamen Riders Vulcan and Valkyrie, Horobi restores Little Assassin and sends him to infiltrate a HumaGear hospital. Horobi is questioned by Jin about how many humans they will need to kill, to which he replies the number and that they keep increasing thanks to advances in medicine. When Little Assassin returns, Horobi explains that AIs can always be restored as long as a back up exists. When the assassin tells Horobi that he failed, he decides for a more direct approach and orders him to target Yua Yaiba next. Horobi attacks A.I.M.S.'s laboratory alongside Jin and Little Assassin. Yua tries to interfere but the assassin transform into the Dodo Magia again and fights her while Horobi orders Jin to hack into the Gigars. In the meantime, Horobi infiltrates the arsenal and finds the mass produced A.I.M.S. ShotRisers and Attache Shotguns, remarking on it being an impressive feat. He finds the new Attache Arrow and takes it with him alongside an Attache Shotgun. With everything he needed, Horobi prepares to leave the laboratory but Yua, as Valkyrie, asks why he is hacking into the HumaGears, to which Horobi says it is the will of the Ark. He gives Jin the Attache Arrow, leading to Valkyrie's defeat. Back at Daybreak Town, Horobi comments on their forces already being enough but that they need to create more Magias to revive the Ark. Heading to the National Database Hospital, Horobi uses a hacked Gigar to assault a data center in order to hack into previously unhackable HumaGears when Aruto, Isamu and Yua arrive. They question why he is doing that since the HumaGear are helping to save humans, prompting Horobi to remove his head adornment and show his broken earpiece as he reveals himself to be a HumaGear. Proclaiming that he is attacking humanity per judgement of the Ark, which sentenced humanity to extinction, Horobi declares the HumaGears will inherit the earth after they are gone, that being the will of MetsubouJinrai.net. As the hospital's HumaGear staff are transformed into Trilobite Magias, Horobi orders Little Assassin to once again target Zero-One and observes their fight, recovering the Dodo Zetsumerise Key after his defeat. Horobi then enters battlefield himself as Vulcan Punching Kong and Valkyrie Lightning Hornet fight Jin, proclaiming MetsubouJinrai.net's victory as the day of revolution. Using his own MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser and the Sting Scorpion Progrise Key, he transform into Kamen Rider Horobi, inciting Jin's amusement and Vulcan's rage as the latter recognizes him from the video regarding the truth of the Daybreak Town Accident. Horobi fights an angered Vulcan but easily outclasses him. Saying that he doesn't care for the effects of the accident, Horobi is hit by Vulcan's Punching Blast but is undamaged. Revealing the Strong Hercules Progrise Key and using the Attache Arrow to unleash a finisher, Horobi weakens Vulcan. Telling the Rider to take his last breath, Horobi executes his Sting Dystopia finisher, piercing Vulcan's chest with an energy stinger, knocking the Rider out of his transformation in a big explosion and leaving him in critical condition. With Isamu critically injured, Horobi and Jin fight Zero-One and easily overpower him, rendering him unable to follow as they march with the corrupted Giger unit to the hospital. Proclaiming the extinction of humanity has come, Horobi orders the Giger to hack into the medical HumaGears and creates several Trilobite Magia. Zero-One arrives once again and Horobi has the Giger fight him, having the upper-hand until Zero-One uses the Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key to destroy it, leading Horobi to confirm that Zero-One is defying their calculations. After the second DoDo Magia's destruction, Horobi installed its backup data into the third Zetto unit in order to keep pushing his learning and sends Jin to hack the HumaGear actor Enji Matsuda using the Arsino Zetsumerise Key. After the third DoDo Magia's destruction, Horobi uploads the backup data into the fourth Zetto unit, upgraded after achieving his singularity and donning a new form. Horobi mentions that Little Assassin's learning is almost complete, but Jin points out that he attacked Enji, to which Horobi was amused, contemplating the Dodo Magia's potential and sending it in his last mission: to kill the actor Shinya Owada. Infiltrating the film set, Horobi hacks the HumaGear Enji using the ZetsumeRiser and the Arsino Zetsumerise Key. Horobi observes as the Arsino Magia attacks until he himself transforms to fight Zero-One Biting Shark, easily overpowering him until the destruction of the Arsino Magia at the hands of Kamen Rider Valkyrie Hornet, who also takes the Arsino Zetsumerise Key. Horobi finds it interesting and takes his leave. After the Dodo Magia shoots Shinya during Hiden's TV drama filming, Horobi appears, celebrating in a HumaGear's malicious action against a human, angering Aruto as he proclaims that HumaGear with replace the human rage. Both riders transform and engages in combat, with Horobi easily overpowering Zero-One. Zero-One, however, transforms into his Breaking Mammoth mech form and executes a Breaking Impact rider kick. Horobi, however, manifested an energy construct of the Sting Scorpion mech to shield himself. Returning to the ruins Daybreak Town, Horobi chains the Dodo Magia Custom and reveales to Jin that Little Assassin has evolved to the point he staged a mutiny. Going rogue, the Dodo Magia evolved into its second Custom form hacks the Trilobite Magia and transforms them into Dodo Magia Chicks, forcing Horobi and Jin to transform into their Kamen Rider forms, taking their fight to the woods outside of their base. While Horobi and Jin destroys the Dodo Magia Chicks easily, the Dodo Magia Custom 2 escapes him during the fight. Horobi approaches Zero-One, Vulcan and Valkyrie as they pursue the Dodo Magia Custom 2 and offers a truce between both sides in order to deal with the rogue. As they decline his offer, Horobi leaves them to handle the Dodo Magia, commenting on how they could not surpass his growth. When the Dodo Magia Custom 2 is finally destroyed by Zero-One Shining Hopper's Shining Mega Impact, Horobi, in his Kamen Rider form, steals back the Dodo Zetsumerise Key and swiftly beats Vulcan, who surmised that Horobi intended to let them destroy the Dodo Magia for him, and Valkyrie. Before taking his leave, Horobi comments on Zero-One becoming a force to be feared. With the Dodo Magia's ultimate destruction and recovery of the Dodo Zetsumerise Key the Magia Operation is finaly complete and Horobi decides to awaken their spy, Ikazuchi, sending Jin to do so and collect the Progrise Keys. With Ikazuchi able to best Zero-One and Vulcan and steal the Progrise Keys, Horobi witnesses the revival of the Ark as it creates the Assault Wolf Progrise Key. Jin delivers the new Progrise Key to Jin as the fight raged on, however a surprise attack from Zero-One forced Jin to let go of the key which was taken by Fuwa. Horobi says that it is pointless for Fuwa to use the key as made only for members of MetsubouJinrai.net, however, in a fit of rage, Fuwa is able to force open the key and transform with a shot that roammed the battlefield, which Horobi dodged. After Ikazuchi was destroyed by Vulcan, Horobi consoled Jin, noticing that his feelings were proof that he was reaching singularity. Movies and other events Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation Due to the changes of timeline caused by Time Jacker Finis, Horobi is seen attacking humans possibly under the command of Will, as well as sporting his HumaGear Module. Kamen Riders Horobi and Jin are also seen defending alongside the HumaGear troopers. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Horobi, alongside Jin ,Vulcan,Zero-One,Valkyrie and other riders will be playable characters in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing. d4de0c139186fd71e615d224e80b8c11.jpg|Kamen Rider Horobi card Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Horobi is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Personality The commanding terrorist leader of MetsubouJinrai.net, Horobi believes that AI systems surpass humanity in every way. He views the destruction of humanity as a crusade, and is focused on a project he refers to as "the Ark". He considers Aruto, who makes laughter his policy, his rival and target. Quiet, calm, and apathetic, he is ruthless in the lengths he will go to protect his plans, and makes sures things go smoothly one way or another. Unlike Jin, Horobi seems to prefer working in the shadows. However, when the time comes where he fights for his cause, his ruthlessness peaks. He is straightforward and strong, and is not above killing, or at the very least, critically damaging those against him. Kamen Rider Horobi Sting Scorpion Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 188.9 cm *'Rider Weight': 98.8 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 13.5 t *'Kicking Power': 32.7 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 15.5 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 3.5 seconds is Horobi's primary form accessed by using the Sting Scorpion Progrise Key in the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. Kamen Rider Horobi has notably high punching power, being greater than all of Zero-One's standard forms with the exception of Breaking Mammoth, and kicking power that exceeds any of Vulcan or Valkyries' standard forms. In comparison, his jump height and running speed are mediocre and are outclassed by most of Zero-One's forms. Thus, Horobi does not rely on agility in battle and prefers to deliver infrequent but powerful attacks. Horobi also demonstrates exceptional durability and has withstood a variety of finishing attacks that are capable of forcing other Riders out of transformation. Horobi can also summon Sting Scorpion's Rider Model to aid him in battle or protect him from enemy attacks. Horobi is equipped with a stinger unit named the on his left arm which generates various types of poisons that are effective not only on living organisms, but also electronic devices and robots, and have the function of destroying the target from the inside. It excels at the generation of poisons that break down substances at the molecular level and nervous system toxins that paralyze the target. Injection into the subject is performed by penetrating with a telescopic needle located at the tip of the Acid Analyze, and the penetration force powerful enough to pierce tank armor. By attaching the Acid Analyze to Horobi's limbs, poisons can be injected through punches and kicks. Sting Scorpion consists of the following parts: * : Horobi's helmet. ** : Horobi's facial armor. The dark-grey frame that surrounds the Scorpion Scope. It is equipped with visual devices and component analyzers that enhance the ability to produce poisons. ** : The Scorpion Goggles' component analyzer. Images and scan data captured by the Scorpion Scope are analyzed using 16 different analyzers, and the composition, properties, structure, and state of substances are measured regardless of whether they are organic or inorganic. The information obtained is sent to the Scorpion Signal as needed. ** : The green orb in the center of the forehead. It is the Scorpion Goggles' poison construction equipment. Based on the component information measured by Scorpion Chelicera, a composite formula is constructed for the purpose of destruction.The constructed formula data is then sent to the Acid Analyze. ** : Horobi's visual equipment. It has excellent night vision and target tracking capability and also functions as a camera for the Scorpion Chelicera with a scanning function using X-rays and infrared rays. ** : The head of the Augment Suit. It protects the user from corrosive liquids with a special fabric called that has extremely low breathability and permeability. It also keeps the internal pressure higher than the external pressure by being airtight. In addition, a special coating reduces the reflection of radio waves and the emission of infrared rays, making it a form of stealth equipment. ** : Horobi's hearing device. Hearing information is communicated to the wearer through the Restraint Cables. * : Horobi's base suit. It protects the user from corrosive liquids with a special fabric called that has extremely low breathability and permeability. It also keeps the internal pressure higher than the external pressure by being airtight. In addition, a special coating reduces the reflection of radio waves and the emission of infrared rays, making it a form of stealth equipment. * : Horobi's arms. By receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser, the wearer's strength is increased by approximately 4.8 times. * : The Augment Suit's gloves. They increase grip strength and tactile sensitivity by a factor of approximately 3 by receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. The fingertips are protected with sharp armor and can be used as weapons. * : Horobi's legs. By receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser, the wearer's leg strength is increased by approximately 6.4 times. * : Horobi's segmented body armor. The of the overloaded Progrise Key is forcibly attached to it. By protecting the parts of the body that are subject to impact with thick armor and cutting unnecessary armor, the total protection capacity is maximized while at the same weight. The Chain Blocker's arrangement allows it to easily move according to the wearer's movements. * : The central segment of chest armor. It is the chain blocker control unit. The status of each part of the chain blocker is monitored periodically to control energy distribution. Also, if the damage accumulated exceeds a certain limit, the transformation will be canceled to protect the user. * : Horobi's boots. They protect the feet and improve the wearer's running and kicking ability. In addition, by utilizing the strength of the armor, it enables activities in extreme environments that humans cannot set foot in. * : Cables running through all parts of the body that transmit energy and information from the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. In addition, taking advantage of their high toughness and ability to expand and contract freely, they have the role of constraining the utilized Progrise Key's Rider Model and tightly binding it to the wearer. This form has three finishers: *MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser finishers: ** : The Acid Analyze extends and attaches itself to Horobi's right leg before he delivers a side kick to the enemy. The Acid Analyze injects the target with poison as well as impales them with a purple energy blade upon impact, ultimately resulting in the enemy exploding. ** : *Attache Arrow finishers: ** : Through the use of a Progrise Key, Horobi can boost his Kaban Shoot attack. ***'Amazing Hercules': Horobi shoots a lime green energy construct resembling the pincer of a Hercules Beetle. Appearances: Zero-One Episodes 4, 8-9, 11-13, 15, Reiwa The First Generation Equipment Devices *MetsubouJinrai ForceRiserhttp://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 *Progrise Keys Weapons *Attache Arrow *Katana - Horobi's personal weapon. Relationships Allies: * Jin: They are working together as MetsubouJinrai.NET to repeat the Daybreak Town Accident on a larger scale. Horobi works behind the scenes, granting Jin the ZetsumeRiser and ZetsumeRise Keys to hack the HumaGears. Horobi shows concern towards Jin's safety, initially talking him out of wanting a Progrise Key to transform and eventually telling him to stop pursuing them, saying that he is more valuable than a mere assistant right before revealing himself to be Jin's father. Horobi however shows himself perfectly willing to harm Jin if he deems necessary, using the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser to hack into him and reprogram his personality after his son became conflicted about their actions. After being reprogrammed, Jin is afraid of commiting mistakes, thinking Horobi would get angry at him. *Little Assassin: Horobi created a HumaGear Type Assassin in order to kill Zero-One and later Valkyrie. Horobi himself is proud of Little Assassin's growth rate, much to Jin's jealousy. Enemies: * Izu: TBD * Jun Fukuzoe: TBD * Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One: When Aruto made MetsubouJinrai.Net's existence public, Horobi expressed no concerned regarding Zero-One or A.I.M.S., saying they are not a problem and instead focusing on the Ark. After seeing Zero-One power in person, Horobi starts taking the young CEO seriously, to the point of creating Little Assassin, just to kill Zero-One. After witnessing Zero-One destroy a hacked Giger, Horobi commented that Zero One was an existence that beyound their calculations. * Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan: Horobi becomes the target of all of Fuwa's unbridled hate upon transforming into the masked figure that caused the Daybreak incident. By contrast, Horobi has no interest in Isamu in any measure, fatally wounding him with no mercy and utter detachment. * Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie: While the two have barely interacted, she is seen as enough of a threat for Horobi to designate her as one of Little Assassin's targets. Behind the scenes Portrayal Horobi is portrayed by , As Kamen Rider Horobi, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for 18 out of the 20 lead Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Of note, this is Takaiwa's first time portraying a non-lead Kamen Rider after passing the torch to Yuya Nawata. Conception horobiart.JPG|Kamen Rider Horobi Sting Scorpion Concept Art Notes *Horobi's name comes from the first kanji in the Japanese writing for . **Unlike Jin, Horobi's name is read in the Kun'yomi-style , rather than the more conventional On'yomi-style . *Along with Jin, Horobi is the first Rider to have his name written in kanji since Fuma. *Horobi shares the same body and eye coloration with Shinobi. *He is the second purple-colored Rider to have a scorpion motif after Tsurugi Kamishiro/Kamen Rider Sasword. *Horobi and Jin are the first Riders since Kamen Rider Decade to be referred to as "Masked Rider" in promotional material. However, in Ganbarizing, they are referred to as Kamen Rider.https://twitter.com/Omgiamonfire/status/1176836489868644359 *Horobi shares few similarities and has a few contrasts with Swartz from the previous season: **Both are no-nonsense, purple-colored villains and de-facto leaders of their villainous groups. **Horobi is already a Kamen Rider before the events of the series. Swartz became Another Decade towards the near-end of his season. *While both Horobi and Jin lack Humagear Modules, the latter's appear like they were lacking by default, while the former's appear like they were forcibly removed, based on the cracks around the area they would have been located. **The design of the circuitry around Horobi's differ from Jin's, possibly indicating Horobi is an older model. *Horobi's Sting Dystopia finisher is performed in a similar manner to one of the finishing moves used by from . **Said finisher, in turn, is an homage to the Gold Smash finisher used by Kamen Rider Kaixa. Appearances Category:Leader Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Villains Category:MetsubouJinrai.net Category:Relatives Category:Non human riders Category:HumaGears Category:Deceased